<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>脑洞 by Enjouement</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490753">脑洞</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjouement/pseuds/Enjouement'>Enjouement</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>《朦胧的欲望》的脑洞碎碎念+正文 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Pilot Ben Solo, Pilot Rey (Star Wars), Rey Kenobi, Scholar Ben Solo, 我会补的, 我没有灵感后续也还没想出来, 所以就先这样吧</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:39:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjouement/pseuds/Enjouement</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>《朦胧的欲望》（1977）AU，只是利用设定，有私设，OOC警告。</p><p>HE</p><p>⚠️斯德哥尔摩综合症<br/>⚠️囚禁<br/>⚠️BDSM（可能会有？吧？）</p><p>有Gingerpilot，就是Poe和Hux，但是不会描写很多，只是夹带私货而已嘻嘻。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finn/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>《朦胧的欲望》的脑洞碎碎念+正文 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>脑洞</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>救命，我真的是菜鸡，自己看都觉得羞耻的小学生文笔小学生逻辑！</p><p>还OOC！要命啊！怎么会这样！（我大概真的只适合翻译了……）</p><p>最近三次元里超级不顺，造成灵感枯竭，写文很慢，翻译很慢，我真的累了。</p><p>P. S. 电影是Luis Buñuel的Cet obscur objet du désir（英译名：That Obscure Object of Desire），好康！两个美女姐姐都好美！</p><p>某天偶然点开，发现哪个小可爱点了Subscription呜呜呜</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class="article-body"><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>Ben是研究绝地传说的学者，有着两个性格，另一为Kylo，在遇见Rey之前🈚️恋爱经历。</p><p> </p><p>Rey是Ben家新招的女佣，女飞行员兼机械工程师，看似普通女大学生，实则聪明“狡黠”。</p><p> </p><p>在为Ben工作的期间爱上了他，本以为Ben只是个学者，毫无怪癖，最后发现他还有Kylo一面，就被他的不同性格所折磨，为了气他，Rey找来了Poe演戏，没想到Kylo十分生气，于是监禁了Rey，接下来就是🚗。即使Rey一再解释Poe是同，他有男朋友Hux，但是Kylo暴戾的一面一时停不下来，在经过两天后突然醒悟，放了Rey并后悔道歉，结果追妻火葬场。</p></div><div class="ivu-row-flex ivu-row-flex-center"><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="ivu-col ivu-col-span-4"><p>
          <span class="u"> <strong>别。偷。我。脑。洞。</strong> </span>
        </p></div><div class="ivu-col ivu-col-span-4"><p>我对“偷”已经PTSD了，因为某家的迷惑操作。</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>2020.09.12 更新进度</p><p> </p><p>现实生活挺不顺利的，我好像焦虑症严重了，所以没法写下去了。</p><p>现在打算改改大纲，删去一些人物，因为感觉情节进行不通顺，目前打算仅保留Reylo和Gingerpilot为主要人物。</p><p> </p><p>焦虑症一点都不好受……也怪我疏忽了很久，都到现在了还在拖着不去医院。忙完招新我就去。</p></div></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>